If My Heart Had Wings
by mihane100
Summary: Ladybug gains a new ability- flight. But when a new akuma attacks, she is forced to swallow her pride and ask her partner to help her control these new powers before she floats away for good. Little does he realise that there's more than one reason why she wants to hold his hand... (TOTAL Ladynoir.) (Currently a one-shot.)


_Hey guys! Welcome to a new fic! Well, techincally, it's supposed to be a one shot, but I'm getting kinda carried away with this idea and if enough of you guys ask for it, I'll probably write more. xD_

 _Also, yes, I am total Miraculous Ladybug trash now. It kinda caught me off guard, actually. I blame the love square._

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. That belongs to the brilliant Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, and I think Toei._

 _Another disclaimer:_ _I have NEVER written action scenes before. Ever. So if the ones in this kinda suck, I'm so sorry! But this show is full of action and there really was no way I could write a fanfic for it and not have them fight something._

 _With that said, I hope you all enjoy this little plot bunny that went out of control! :D_

 _"You're getting so much more powerful, Marinette! I feel a new ability forming!"_

Marinette had to admit, as she sat there in class, barely paying attention to her science teacher, she couldn't help feeling immensely excited. After a year and a half of being a superhero, she was finally getting a new ability! Of course, she wouldn't know what this was until she transformed, so she was very eager for the chance. After all, it was about time. Chat Noir already had enhanced hearing and night vision, and after all this time, she had started to doubt that she would _ever_ get anything new. After all, apart from luck, what were ladybugs actually known for? She remembered reading somewhere that ladybugs had the ability to bleed from their knees when threatened...she _really_ hoped that wasn't her new power. That was just gross. Her disgust quickly fizzled away to leave her feeling excited again. She couldn't _wait_ to see that cat's face when she showed off her new ability to him. His reaction would make it worthwhile, lame power and all.

Hearing a loud yawn, she brought her eyes to the source- the desk right in front of her. Adrien was so cute when he yawned.

She didn't know about Adrien's, but her week had been pretty chaotic so far. Her and Chat Noir had been practically swamped with akuma attacks, so she mentally sympathised with him. It must be hard being a famous model and still have to go to school. She rubbed her eyes with a groan. Honestly, the excitement of this new ability was the only thing keeping her awake at this point.

 **CRASH!**

The two sleepy teenagers gasped and shot upright at the explosive noise now resonating through the room. The wall to their classroom had been completely ripped apart by some kind of powerful force. The charred marks around the hole suggested an explosion, but Marinette knew better. This was the work of an akuma.

"THIS! IS FOR! GIVING! ME! A! FAIL! IN! SCIENCE!"

Marinette found herself cringing at the loud screeching noise. Ouch.

'Nevermind', she thought sarcastically as she watched the culprit emerge threateningly from the hole. 'I didn't need my ears anyway.'

The akumatized student appeared to be a boy, a little younger than herself. She observed the metal sheen of his Iron Man-esque suit, mentally wondering how the heck something metal appeared to be on fire for so long. She shook her head. Now was not the time for logic. It was time for Ladybug.

"Marinette! What are you doing?!"

The girl gasped and turned towards the person that had addressed her.

"A-Adrien...?"

"Get out of here!" His eyes were fiery and determined, a look she had never seen on him before. Despite this, she stood her ground. She could handle herself, but he probably couldn't. He was just a normal guy, after all.

"But what about you?!"

Fire had started crackling up the walls now, making it increasingly harder to see. They needed to get out of here quickly before they lost the ability to breathe, too.

He paused. "I'll...I'll hold the bad guy off until Ladybug and Chat Noir get here! Please, you've gotta move!"

Nodding hesitantly, she ran for the door. The rest of her classmates had long since evacuated the building, so at least they weren't in anymore danger.

A red fairy-like creature flew up to meet her eyes with a worried face.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Come on, Tikki- we've got a job to do."

She didn't feel excited. Not anymore. An akuma attack was one thing, but when it threatened the lives of innocent bystanders...it was serious. No more time for games.

Her eyes closed, almost automatically, as warm magic enveloped her body and formed her Ladybug suit on top of her regular clothes. Once her body had stopped tingling and the transformation had been completed, she made her way inside the smoking classroom. She should probably-

Oh no.

She could feel it. That energy. That new power of hers bubbling to the surface. She forced it down and tried to keep her excitement under control. She didn't have time to be worrying about her new ability right now. People were in legitamate danger. They couldn't afford to haveher screw up.

Her cool blue eyes narrowed as they took in what they could of her surroundings. It seemed like the entire place was fogged up with smoke. She couldn't even see her hands in front of her face.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?"

All was quiet. Her brain frantically tried to come up with possible scenarios. He could have just not heard her, sure, but he could have also passed out from lack of oxygen, or the akuma could have knocked him unconscious, or-

"Ladybug?"

Oh thank God.

As the boy in question stepped closer towards her, she fought to steel her facial expression. He could get suspicious if she looked too relieved.

"Um, hello! Are you alright?"

Adrien wasn't hurt. She didn't know what she would have done if anything had happened to her crush. Sure, his gorgeous locks of blonde were slightly singed and he was coughing hysterically, but he was alive, and that was what mattered most.

"I'm...*cough*...f-fine..."

Superhero mode officially on, she nodded seriously, eyeing the flames from the corner of her vision and noticing all too quickly that they were getting higher.

"Good, because we need to get you out of here."

She grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room. The classroom would revert back to normal after she purifyed the akuma, but there was no telling what would happen if someone was seriously hurt by the flames in there. Her eyes drifted to the nearby window. It looked like Chat Noir hadn't arrived yet. She'd have to deal with this thing alone.

"I need to deal with the akuma now," she told him. "If Chat Noir drops by, let him know where I am, okay?"

She almost laughed at how speechless the model looked. It probably wasn't everyday he had a conversation with a real superhero. He was probably in awe.

"R-right! Of course! I c-can do that!"

"Great. Thanks." Feeling a little braver, she winked at him, before rushing towards the nearest exit.

The superheroine continued to run, even when she could feel the powers re-emerging again. Ignoring them was getting increasingly difficult, but she was determined to try. She just couldn't risk it right now. She needed to find the akuma...wherever he was. It was only when she was finally outside and could feel the breeze on her face that the feeling started to almost overwhelm her.  
She felt _powerful_. It filled her with determination, exciting her to her very core. It felt like she could do anything!

The breeze was getting stronger, but her hair blowing in her face was the only indication of that. But...that didn't make sense. Surely, if it was this windy, the trees around her would be blowing too? But they weren't. They were stiffer than cardboard.

WHOOOOSH!

"Wha-AAAUGHHH!"

Almost like an invisible rug being pulled out from under her, Ladybug found herself being shoved roughly to the ground, only to be levitated upwards by some strange invisible force. Was this her new ability? Or was this the akuma messing with her? Either way, she was in trouble.

Her body was still floating upwards and showed no signs of stopping. She needed help, something to grip onto, maybe? The closest thing was the railing just outside the building. It would have to do. She needed Chat Noir...desperately. Maybe he'd know what to do. There was no way she could fight like this, so honestly, she could use all the help she could get. With the hand not clawing to the metal, she managed to remove her yoyo from her waist and dial his number.

His response was instant.

" _Well hello, m'lady_ ," he purred. " _Did you miss me?_ "

"Just get outside the school," she snapped back. "We've got a situation."

" _Meow-ch!_ " He pouted childishly. " _No need to be so FURR-ious with me._ "

"Augh! I don't have _time_ for-" It was quickly getting harder to keep her grip on the railing and she found herself wincing. Gravity was clearly working against her today. Her arms were fighting to keep her body from bobbing up and down like a helium balloon, but it wasn't working very well and they were starting to get really tired.

She saw Chat frown through the communicator.

 _"Is everything okay, LB?"_

"Not...not really." She let out a panicked squeak as the invisible force pulling at her body became stronger. "I'm, uh, well I guess you c-could say that I'm...I'm in a bit of t-trouble..."

To her surprise, he winked at her, pulling one of his cheesy grins. "Y _our kitty's nearly there, m'lady. Try not to bug out while I'm gone, kay?_ "

He hung up, and she was too grateful to finally be able to use both hands again to groan at his pun.

The girl had to admit, as painful as his puns were, Chat Noir was a very dependable person. He was the kind of person you could trust with your life, which, she supposed, she was doing right now.

It seemed that only a minute had passed before her partner finally arrived on the scene. He must have been nearby.

"Need a claw, m'lady?"

"Yeah..." she sighed, looking up to meet his gaze. "I think it's my new powers. They're acting up and I don't know how to stop them."

"New powers?!" He grinned. "That's great!"

"I know. You'd think so. You really would. But no."

She stared at her gloved hands.

They were slipping.

"Aaaaughhh!"

"My Lady? MY LADY!"

She was off, flying high above the ground, into the clear blue sky. It's was so pretty, and yet, so very terrifying. Her suit may be indestructable, but if her powers failed her now...well, she wasn't really prepared to think about that.

She tried to pull out her yoyo. Maybe if she could wrap the string around-

 **CLANG!**

Dropped it.

Drat.

Was this it for her? Was she doomed to float away like a balloon forever? Her eyes squeezed shut as tears threatened to spill. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. That was something Marinette would do. Not Ladybug. Ladybug would...Ladybug would find a way out of this. She'd use her brain and figure something out. She tried to scan her surroundings, but wind was rushing by her too fast and her tears were making her eyes too blurry for her to actually make out anything she could grab onto. Maybe this was the end. Screwed over by her own powers. How ironic.

Her body stiffened.

She'd stopped moving.

She registered something warm and secure form around her body. Had she landed? Had she _died?_ Is this what heaven felt like? She still couldn't see anything. She wasn't sure she wanted to. It was weird. Instead of the cold and agonizing pain she had expected she would be feeling, all she felt was...warm. Safe, even.

A panicked voice echoed into her hearing. It sounded very close.

"My Lady, are you okay?"

That voice...

She slowly fluttered her damp eyes open, the familiar silhouette of her partner filling her vision. She'd recognise those cat ears anywhere.

"Chat...Noir? What-"

The warmth around her tightened.

"You're okay! Oh, thank- I mean, t-that's purrfect." He sighed, and she continued to watch him as her sight cleared. She could see that he was smiling, but it was softer than normal. "You had me worried for a while there, Bugaboo!"

She let herself smirk. "O-oh please. I don't g-go down that e-easily." Admittedly, the 'almost dying' thing had her a little bit shaken up. "What-"

She paused, her brain finally registering the obvious. Chat Noir was carrying her.

"F-feel free to put me down anytime, Chat."

Thank _God_ he didn't have the ability to read minds. That she knew of.

"And why would I do that?" he purred.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but didn't struggle from his grip. At least she knew he'd never drop her. Her eyes caught the glint of metal beneath her. Metal?

She looked dow-OH HO HO BAD IDEA. VERY BAD IDEA. They were high up. _Very_ high up. In fact, it looked like they were hanging from the side of some sort of building.

"H-hey, uh, where's my yoyo?"

He shrugged.

"I think you dropped it? I don't know, this cat was a bit occupied."

"Occupied?"

He let out a chuckle and, as his chest vibrated softly, she fought to keep her burning cheeks hidden.

"Yeah," he smirked. "Your knight in shining leather had to catch his Lady before she went to join the other angels."

 _Dontblushdontblushdontblush-_

"Oh shut up. Can we go back on the ground now? I think I've stopped floating."

He hugged her body closer to his and offered her a wink.

"It would be my pleasure."

With a swift leap, he grabbed his staff and slid down the building like a skilled surfer. She watched his face light up excitedly as he sped past windows and balconies, all while keeping a firm but gentle hold of her. The wind rushed through their hair and whistled through their ears and she found that his excitement was contagious. She definitely had to try this building surfing thing later when she had her power problem fixed.

Finally, they reached the ground and he let out an overdramatic sigh as he put her down.

"Oh, how I shall miss the feeling of my Lady in my arms..."

"Come on, kitty." She stood up and dusted herself off. "We have a job to-AAARGH!"

His reflexes quick, he took hold of her hand just before her feet could float off of the ground again. Oddly enough, that simple gesture seemed to be enough to keep her on the ground.

Ladybug sighed and placed her free hand on her hip.

"I don't understand how that-you know what, nevermind. We need to stop that akuma." She looked up at her partner. He was grinning like it was Christmas. "I hate to say it, but..." The girl cringed and tried for an awkward smile. "...could you...keep holding my hand? W-While we f-fight, I mean. I need gravity on my side if I want to purify the akuma."

"Yes! Chat Noir is 100% up for that, my Lady! You can count on me!"

"Good, but...don't look so happy about it."

The boy smirked at her and lifted her hand to his lips. He gave it a quick kiss, knowing full well that she couldn't pull her hand away from him.

"Anything for you, _mon amour._ "

Oh boy.

It took them a good five minutes, but the pair eventually found the akuma. During the time it had taken to control Ladybug's new flight abilities, it had reached the other end of the city and apparently had its' sight set on melting the Eiffel tower...for whatever reason. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she was even trying to rationalise this. The people that were akumatised rarely had a goal that was actually sane.

"So, what's the plan, m'lady?"

Toxic eyes were giving her its' full attention, urging her to come up with something brilliant. If there was one thing she appreciated about Chat, it was that he listened. She couldn't say the same for that many people that she knew as Marinette.

"Hmm, well..." She peered from behind their hiding spot- the eiffel tower- and tried to study the akuma's movements. It was pacing pack and forth from the structure, but it wasn't really looking at it. Its' fists were still burning violently, though, as if in preparation for something.

"What is he doing?" The cat boy asked, one eyebrow raised. "It's almost like-"

"Like he's waiting for something? Yeah, I think so too." She frowned as a worrying thought occurred to her. "And I think that something is us."

"What makes you say that?"

"You saw how he scorched the school, right? He's caused his chaos. Now I think he's trying to fulfill what Hawkmoth wants in return."

She registered the feeling of her partner's soft leather fingers rubbing against the back of her hand. She opened her mouth to comment on it, but decided to shut it again when she realised that he was busy studying the akuma from their hiding spot. He was probably completely unaware he was doing the comforting gesture. She fought to keep back a smile.

He turned towards her.

"I think the akuma is on that hat of his," he commented. "I mean, it's the only thing that's not metal. This should be easy! All we gotta do is knock it off, and it'll be meow-velous!"

Ladybug scoffed. "Not how I would have put it, but...yes. That would definitely work." She held up their joined hands with a sigh. "Under normal circumstances, this would be easy, but this time, we need to think of a way to fight this akuma without splitting up. I don't think I can use Lucky Charm in this state either, so we can't even use that to our advantage."

He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and supplied her with a big smile. "It'll be a challenge, but you're Ladybug! You always figure something out!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chat, but I'll need your help more than ever this time. I don't want to float away again like a-"

She let out a sharp gasp.

"What is it, m'lady?"

"Chat, that's it!" The superheroine offered him a confident grin. "I've got a plan. It's so crazy, it might just work."

"I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

"Hey! Improper Lab Safety Man! I know I'm hot, but could you turn it down a notch?"

Ladybug tried to smother her laughter. " _Improper Lab Safety Man?_ Wow."

"You mock, but I know you actually love my puns. Don't deny it, LB."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not."

"RWAAAAARRRR!"

The pair screamed and the girl mentally berated herself. How could she let her attention slip from the enemy so easily? It's not like Chat was particularly distracting-well, he kind of was, but-

The akuma growled again. He had literal fire in his eyes.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"

He trudged towards them, the metal of his costume glinting sharply under the sun rays above. It would have been enough to partially blind the heroes if they hadn't already been busy running into the opposite direction.

"You're almost too skilled at getting people mad," the spotted hero remarked to her smirking friend as they ran down the street and turned a corner.

"It's only one of my _many_ talents, m'lady."

"Oh, shu-"

Her heels froze to the ground. They had approached a dimly lit alleyway. The abrupt halt almost caused Chat to trip onto his face, but luckily, Ladybug had his back just as much as he had hers and was quick to pull him up.

"This is the spot, Chat."

"Right," he smiled, turning to his side and gesturing to the opening with his free hand. "After you."

"Why thank you." She smiled back at him before carefully sliding past him into the alleyway. He wasted no time in following her as the akuma thundered quicker towards them.

"GIVE! ME! YOUR! MIRACULOUSES!" He boomed, lunging towards where they were stood. Fortunately, as was Ladybug's plan, he couldn't get to them. The opening was just much too narrow.

"RWAAAAAAAAR!" The fire surrounding his mechanical hands started to burn with strengthened ferocity. SLAM! He pounded them into the surrounding walls. Cracks started to crawl up them like long, venemous spiders. If those walls gave way, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Okay," Ladybug instructed. "Let go of my hand."

She, herself, found she was surprised at how unafraid she was acting about this plan. It could potentially go wrong in so many ways.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded, her oceanic irises focused on analysing the enemy. "But I need you to distract him, if you can. I know we're in a bit of a confined space right now."

He took a minute to observe the akuma himself, before turning back to his lady. Again, his concerned face surprised her.

"But what if you float away again?"

"I won't float away," she reasurred him. "I've got you here, haven't I?"

It took him a moment, but finally, he nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I'm not _feline_ too confident about this, but it was you that came up with it, so who am I to question a genius?" He winked. "Especially a genius as beautiful as yourself?"

He turned towards the akuma right before he could see her shy smile. If he had, he probably would have recognised it as the smile Marinette usually gave him.

"Okay, buddy," he smirked. "I've got a question- do you still have a brain up there, or do you literally have no choice but to scream at us like we all have hearing problems? Because honestly, we're all dying to know." He paused to tap a tune mockingly onto the akuma's metal body.

"Though obviously, we aren't _literally_ dying. Your claws are about as effective as, well, fire on metal."

The akumatized boy screamed again and started using its' huge limbs to lash out at the cat. The arms barely reached him though, which only made the male superhero laugh and want to make fun of the villain even more.

"Come ON! Are you even TRYING to hit me? I've seen BALLS OF YARN more threatening than whatever THAT was."

Ladybug smirked. The villain was definitely distracted, alright. Apparently, being really annoying actually _was_ a useful talent.

She gave her partner's hand a squeeze to signal for him to let go and he complied, but only before he had supplied her with a gentle squeeze back.

The girl wasn't sure what this meant, but she quickly found that her prediction had been completely right. Just as Chat Noir had released his grip on her, gravity decided to betray her again. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? She definitely had to have a word with Tikki about this.  
She let the feeling of weightlessness overcome her. The invisible wind was pushing her upwards and she held her breath as it lifted her towards the opening and, consequently, the akuma.

Before the villain could react, she lowered her hands and plucked the hat from him, ripping it in half mid-flight.

Knowing she didn't have much time left before she went too high, she took hold of her yoyo and used it to purify the akuma. Granted, doing this was a lot harder to do whilst in flight, but she knew she didn't have a choice. Not only did she need both hands for this- she would also be guarenteed to hit Chat Noir in the face with her yoyo if they were still holding hands.

She wasn't sure how, but she actually managed it without dropping her yoyo for a second time. She was happy she seemed to be, at least partially, getting the hang of this.

"Gotcha! Bye bye, petit papillon!"

The girl watched as the purified butterly flitted away into the sky and was forced to realise something- the sun was starting to go down. And she was moving in the opposite direction. Really quickly.

"Aaaughh! Chat! He-oomph!"

Him and that stupidly silent metal staff.

He grinned as he held her in his arms. "Don't worry, m'lady! Your kitty's got you."

She pouted. "Who says I was worried?"

That rumbling laugh again. She tried to keep the smile off of her face, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. This felt so...so nice. The warmth of his body heat, coupled with the soft, rhythmic beating of his heart and the gentle but secure arms surrounding her form...it just felt so relaxing.

She looked up at him. He wasn't paying attention to her for once. No, his eyes were busy gazing into the sky, obviously thinking about something. He could get so distracted sometimes.

"Like what you see, m'lady?"

Talk about bad timing. She had never been so glad to be wearing a mask in her life.

"Y-yeah, right!" She scoffed at him as he grinned down at her. "J-just...just shut up and let me e-enjoy the sunset." Though he was clearly amused by her, Ladybug couldn't help but notice that there was something a little off about his grin, like it lacked its' usual energy. She wanted to ask if everything was okay in his normal life, but decided against it. If he wanted to tell her, he would, but she didn't want to impose.  
He let out a chuckle. "Well the sunset _is_ pretty spectacular today. Nothing compared to you, though, of course."

She rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She was feeling a bit too exhausted to really mock him about his advances right now anyway.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The two gasped. The sound of reality was trying to pull them back in. They needed to de-transform and get home, though neither of them were too enthusiastic to do so.

Sighing dejectedly, Chat pressed a button on his staff and slowly lowered them down to the ground.

"Well, my lady," he told her, "it's been _paw_ sitively wonderful, but-"

"Life calls. I know." She tried not to let her dissappointment show. "I'll see you next time, Chat. Hopefully by then, I'll have these power issues sorted out."

He lowered them to the ground.

"Oh, please, take your time. Really, it's no trouble."

She giggled.

"Of course _you_ would say that. Now shut your eyes before I transform back!"

"But don't you think it would be easier if y-"

" _Chat._ "

"Okay, okay. Shutting my eyes. But I'm gonna find out your identity sooner or later, you know."

"I know."

 **FLASH!**

He could see the flash of white from underneath his eyelids, but he kept them firmly glued shut. Even though he could feel Plagg desperately telling him to open them, he knew he couldn't. She just meant too much to him. He kept his eyes closed until he felt her touch dissappear and his own transformation wear out.

"Come on, Plagg..." he sighed. "Let's just go home."


End file.
